


Pepero Day

by gayearning



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, If you look closely, Kissing, M/M, OT5, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, soobin is dense, taegyu, this is my first work and im scared lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayearning/pseuds/gayearning
Summary: Yeonjun finally works up the courage to confess to his long time crush, Soobin, but doesn't get the reaction he was expecting.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054931
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	Pepero Day

“You made me chocolates?” Soobin asked, looking at Yeonjun with furrowed brows.

Yeonjun nodded, eyes trained on the ground. Soobin reached out to grab more pieces from the box in his hands. “Why so suddenly though?”

“I’ve wanted to try this recipe for a while now,” Yeonjun mumbled, “We had a lot of free time yesterday so I made it and…” He trailed away. “Yeah. How does it taste?”

“It tastes amazing, hyung. I loved it,” Soobin said, and dusted his hands on his pants to get rid of crumbs.

“Thank you.” Yeonjun met the younger’s eyes for the first time since he gave him the chocolates and offered him a small smile. “Do you have anything else to say?” Yeonjun looked at him with expectant eyes, and Soobin didn’t understand why.

“It was… sweet?” He tried, but Yeonjun still didn’t seem satisfied. He was about to shower the other with more compliments, but when he noticed the older’s flushed neck, he paused.

“Hyung, you look red, are you running a fever?” He put his palm on Yeonjun’s forehead to check the temperature.

“What? No!” Yeonjun spluttered and stepped back from Soobin’s reach. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Soobin asked, perplexed at his hyung’s reaction. “Your skin feels warmer than usual and your ears are turning red too.”

“I promise I’m okay.” Yeonjun turned and busied himself with putting the remaining chocolates in the dorm fridge. Anything to stop the huge onslaught of questions headed his way from the ever-solicitous leader. “You should head to the company now with Taehyun and Huening Kai. They’ve been waiting in the car for the past ten minutes, if they haven’t left without you.”

“Right. I don’t want to end up becoming a regular latecomer like you.” Soobin laughed as Yeonjun threw a playful punch in his direction. “See you later, hyung.”

Yeonjun leaned against the kitchen counter and groaned after he heard the front door close. He had planned everything the day before. Give Soobin the chocolates and ask him out—easy. He’d even written out what he wanted to say and given himself a pep talk before going up to Soobin in the morning. It sounded so simple, yet when the moment drew nearer, he chickened out.

The last time he was this nervous was during the debut lineup announcement, since it was to decide his future. Asking Soobin out was similar. He could have the happy relationship he’d always yearned for. Or it could go horribly wrong and everything would become awkward between them. Even if it worked out now, there was no guarantee it would work out in the future too. Worst case, they would never go back to their old friendship and it would ruin their teamwork forever. The most reasonable thing to do was to do nothing and hope his crush would disappear.

But Yeonjun had grown tired of hiding his feelings, and with each passing day, it was getting harder for him to not act on them. Some days he would physically have to restrain himself from smothering Soobin with kisses.

On camera, he had an excuse. _It’s for the fans;_ he said. But when they were off camera, he had nothing except his overwhelmingly powerful feelings for Choi Soobin.

He grabbed a plushie Huening Kai had left lying on the sofa and pressed it close to his chest.

_Had he read Soobin wrong?_

They had always been flirty with each other, but the last few months felt… different. The compliments they threw around felt like they had more weight than before. All the lingering gazes, touches which were more frequent and prolonged than usual, light blushes after doing things that friends normally didn't do… Had it all been in his head?

He would say it was impossible to misread to such a huge degree, but when Soobin made no comment on the heart shape of the chocolates nor about Yeonjun giving it to him on Pepero Day of all days, he started questioning everything.

He was still deep in thought when Beomgyu emerged from the bedroom.

“Good morning, hyung. How did it go? I thought I was going to find you two eating each other’s faces off, but I’m glad I didn’t have to see that.”

“I didn’t ask him.” Yeonjun said, ashamed at admitting it out loud.

“You what? Why?” Beomgyu asked, putting on his shoes.

“What if he doesn’t like me that way?”

“Hyung.” The brown-haired boy glared with his hands on his hips. “We’ve been over this a gazillion times. That boy is as whipped for as you are for him. What are you waiting for, you coward? Just ask him out instead of sitting around doing nothing!”

“Yah! I’m still your hyung, don’t talk to me like that! And why don’t you use your own advice and ask Taehyun out first?”

Beomgyu turned scarlet at Yeonjun’s suggestion. “This isn’t about me stop trying to change the subject!”

“Hey, it wasn’t like I did nothing. I made him heart-shaped chocolates, _heart-shaped!_ On Pepero Day! I was hoping he’d catch on…”

Beomgyu let out a loud laugh on hearing this. “You know how dense Soobin is. You need to spell it out for him.”

“You’re right.” Yeonjun sighed. “I’ll do it later today.”

“You better. I’m tired of your pining. Both of yours.”

“I could say the same about you and Taehyun.”

Beomgyu acted like he didn’t hear the last part. “Come on, hyung, we need to leave or we’ll be late. We have to do a VLIVE today too.”

━━━ 

Soobin wished Taehyun and Huening Kai good morning when he got into the car and then prepared to play a mobile game for the rest of their car journey. He noticed that the car was unusually quiet but didn’t ask them about it since he assumed they were silent out of tiredness. But when he turned to take a quick glace at his dongsaengs, he found them looking at him.

“Why are you both staring at me? Is there something on my face?”

“Don’t you have something to tell us?” Taehyun asked.

“Um… no? What are you guys talking about?” Once again, Soobin felt clueless.

“Didn’t Yeonjunie hyung give you chocolates?” Huening Kai burst out, then covered his mouth. “Unless he didn’t, in which case forget I said anything.”

Taehyun shot a pointed glare in the youngest’s direction and turned back to face Soobin.

“He gave them to me before I left. Did you guys have it too?” Soobin asked.

“No, of course not. He made them only for you.” Taehyun said.

“Why, though? I don’t understand what’s going on. Did you guys do something wrong? Are you all trying to bribe me with food so I won’t be mad at you?”

“Yeonjun hyung sure has his work cut out for him.” Huening Kai sighed and Taehyun gave a disappointed nod in agreement.

“Y’all are acting weird but won’t tell me what’s going on. I give up.” Soobin said, somewhat annoyed, but returned to his game.

━━━ 

Yeonjun and Soobin didn’t get time to talk about anything other than work-related matters while they were at the company. They spent most of their day in recording individual interviews and practising dance routines. Even their meals were quick, all five members rushing to complete their schedules. After dinner, they all left the practise room and set up the cameras for their live.

“What should we title the VLIVE today?” Huening Kai asked.

“Put in ‘Happy Pepero Day!’” Beomgyu suggested, and Taehyun sent him a thumbs-up in agreement.

“Wait—I completely forgot it was today!” Soobin, who had been silent until now, said. His late realisation made the others in the room roll their eyes.

“Why am I not surprised?” Yeonjun asked, sighing.

“Whatever, let’s just start the live,” Soobin said, and they all took settled on the couch in front of the camera.

Once they had finished saying hello to moas, Soobin settled comfortably in his seat and listened to the other members talk. Huening Kai and Beomgyu were closest to the comments, so they read them one by one and answered them. After a while, they passed the phone to Soobin. He began searching for interesting ones to read. One comment caught his eye.

“‘Oppa, did you get any homemade chocolate or love confessions today?’ Oh yes, Yeonjunie hyung made me some—” and that’s when it clicked in his head.

Yeonjun gave him chocolates. Which he made himself. On _Pepero Day._

Did that mean— _Was his unrequited crush on the pink-haired male not one-sided as he thought it had been?_

While Soobin was having his personal crisis, the rest of TXT was rushing to do damage control.

“What Soobin hyung meant is that,” Taehyun cut in, “Yeonjun hyung made us all chocolates since he knew none of us would get any confessions.”

Beomgyu and Huening Kai fake laughed and backed up Taehyun before changing the topic.

Soobin’s head was spinning. He couldn’t get himself to focus on the rest of the livestream, no matter how hard he tried. All he wanted was to drag Yeonjun back to their dorms and ask him if there was any another meaning behind giving him the chocolate.

Even after the livestream ended, they were too caught up with their remaining tasks to talk. Soobin was getting more and more frustrated, so he finished his work as soon as possible and waited by the car, hoping Yeonjun would finish next.

Unfortunately for him, Beomgyu and Taehyun were the next people to exit the building.

“Where’s Yeonjun?” Soobin asked as soon as they got in.

“Gee, I’m glad to see you too,” Taehyun said dryly while Beomgyu snickered.

“Hyuka and hyung had some last-minute recording to do so PD-nim made them stay.”

“Why can’t they just do it tomorrow?” Soobin asked, exasperated.

“We need to shoot for Idol House tomorrow, remember?” Beomgyu said and Soobin pouted, leaning back against the car seat.

━━━ 

By the time Huening Kai and Yeonjun returned to the dorm, it was already 11P.M. After giving them some time to clean up and change clothes, Soobin made everyone else leave the front room.

“Go watch a movie or something. And don’t disturb us,” Soobin said to them, before returning to where Yeonjun was sitting on the sofa.

_He looked nervous,_ Soobin noticed.

Soobin wasn’t doing too good himself. His hands were clammy with sweat and his heart was beating so fast it like it would burst out of his chest any second. He sat down on the spot next to Yeonjun and tried to think about what to say. 

They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds, neither meeting the other’s eye. They stared blankly at the wall in front of them, making no movement. 

“Yeonjun hyung—” Soobin started, to get rid of the uncomfortable silence between them, at the same time as Yeonjun turned to him and opened his mouth to speak. 

“You first,” Soobin said, gesturing for his hyung to continue. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Yeonjun whispered. 

“What is it?” Soobin ducked down and brought himself closer to Yeonjun’s level, hands shaking in anticipation for the words he hoped were coming. 

“I like you.” Yeonjun whispered and Soobin swore his heart stopped beating. 

“I like you too,” he whispered back, and they both stared at each other. 

“Took you long enough,” Yeonjun said, giving him a tender smile that made his insides turn to goo. 

“Well, you didn’t exactly give me any reason to think you liked me,” he retorted, but there was no malice behind his words.

“What the hell are you talking about? I flirted with you every chance I got!” Yeonjun exclaimed. 

“Yeah, but I thought it was fan service or something.” 

“You’re so dense. Why would I flirt with you off-camera then?” Yeonjun asked, and Soobin really had no reply. Maybe spending hours in his room reminding himself to not get too hopeful when Yeonjun flirted with him had made him oblivious. Or maybe Yeonjun hadn’t flirted enough. 

“I’m not dense.” Soobin pouted and crossed his arms. 

“You are. Especially this morning. I was expecting a comment about the chocolates, any sort of opening to confess, but you said nothing.” 

Okay, so maybe he was dense. 

“I thought you were trying to be nice…” 

“Soobin, you idiot!” Yeonjun laughed before grabbing the front of his hoodie and smashing their lips together.

He froze for a few seconds, eyes sliding shut, trying to compartmentalise the fact that, Choi Yeonjun, the guy he’d been pining after for months was finally kissing him. He wasted no more time in bringing his hands to hold Yeonjun’s face and started kissing back. His entire body tingled with excitement as he tilted his head for a better angle, drawing closer until their bodies were practically glued together. The feeling of Yeonjun’s soft and plump lips against his felt so good that Soobin had to open his eyes in the middle to check if this was reality or merely a figment of his imagination. _It’s real,_ his mind screamed at him, and it was better than any dream he’d ever had.

Eventually, the need for oxygen caused them to separate, and they rested their foreheads against each other, soft breaths fanning over their faces.

“That was…” Soobin started, blushing at the sight of Yeonjun’s spit-slicked lips.

“Yeah.” Yeonjun giggled and buried his head in Soobin’s chest. 

“How long have you liked me?” Soobin asked, curious about the question that had suddenly popped up in his head. 

“I’m not sure,” Yeonjun confessed. “Since the one-year anniversary of our debut? I remember thinking about how you all had become such an important part of my life, but when I thought about you I realised my feelings were different.” 

“That long?” Soobin gasped. “I’ve had a crush on you since forever too!” 

“You mean.” Yeonjun pecked Soobin’s lips lightly. “We could have done this sooner if we’d been more honest with our feelings?” 

“Yeah,” Soobin replied, voice breathy and low, eyes trained on Yeonjun’s lips.

Soobin was about to move in to kiss him again, but then Yeonjun yawned. 

“Are you sleepy?” Soobin asked, and Yeonjun hummed. “It’s been a tiring day. You should go to bed.” 

They both got up from the couch and walked towards their respective bedrooms, but Yeonjun hesitated before entering his.

“Soobin, do you want to…” He swallowed nervously even though he’d asked him this question hundreds of times before. “Do you want to cuddle tonight? In my room?” 

The younger blinked before a wide grin spread across his face. “I was hoping you’d ask that,” He said, pressing a light kiss to Yeonjun’s forehead. 

Yeonjun said nothing but giggled as he pulled him into the room. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms that night, a content smile on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if anyone will read this but if you did let me know what you thought? lmao 
> 
> this is my first fic and i was very nervous to post this but i hope it wasn't too bad >3<


End file.
